


"Dreamwidth" isn't a Euphemism?

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Other, Reaper Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kuro Reaper Kink Meme. Original request was: "Modern AU, Pure Crack: A reaper (or reapers) of your choosing stumble upon this kink meme."</p><p>Is this the first Kuro fandom work I did? It is. Oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dreamwidth" isn't a Euphemism?

Even if Alan hadn’t been a bit too quick to minimize the window as Eric passed behind him, the blush creeping onto his ears was unmissable, even from the back.   
“Alaaan, what are you doing?” Eric asks. He leans over and places a hand over Alan’s and, despite his partner’s best efforts to maintain control of the mouse, he is able to hover over the browser icon long enough to get a glimpse of the page.   
Alan freezes. “I-I just did a search for my name to see what it would turn up and I clicked the first link and then....”   
“Naughty Alan.” Eric chuckles. “Are you looking at porn? Reaper porn? … Is it any good?”   
“It’s about us, Eric. Somebody has written very specific things about us. … And Ronald and Grell and William and...” With a click, the browser window takes up the screen once again. “Oh, no. No. You’re not.”   
“Oh, yes, I am. You’ve piqued my interest. Dreamwidth, ey? That sounds dirty all on its own.” He scrolls down the page, scanning headlines. “The ‘ell’s a ‘Grelliam’?”   
Alan buries his face in his hands. “I don’t understand. The majority of these things never even happened. Why would anyone do this? I was just curious what my name would bring up and I got this.”   
“Oh, some are true? Which?”   
Alan sighs into his palms. “There’s one on page two. It’s, er... been embellished a bit.”   
A click of a button. A roll of the scroll wheel. A minute or two later, a low chuckle.   
“That’s not quite how I remember that particular incident ending.”   
Was that a muffled sob?   
“... I’m emailing this to Ronnie.”   
“Gods, no, Eric. Absolutely not. Nobody else needs to see this.”   
“Too late.”   
Alan lifts his head just in time to see Eric hit Send.   
“So about those ones that aren’t true yet....”   
____________________   
  
Browse Photos of Jewish Singles? No.   
Asian Singles? Maybe.   
Engagement Rings? Definitely not.   
eHarmony? Junk.   
Extend your.... Excuse me? No.   
Slingby, Eric? Ronald taps the phone’s screen and opens the subjectless message. A single link: reaperkinkmeme.dreamwidth... ooh, what had Senior Slingby sent him?   
Grelliam? Oh.   
Oh.   
No....   
OH.   
Where are the ladies in this?   
There they are.   
Yes.   
Yes.   
Aw, yes.   
And bookmarked.   
Grell would appreciate this, he thinks as he forwards the message and sets the phone back down on the nightstand.  
He rolls over in the bed and cracks a boyish smile. “Well then, ladies, who would like to go first?” 

_____________________   
  
“Oh, Will~, want to hear what Ronnie just sent me?”   
William doesn’t look up from his book. “Not particularly. I’m a bit busy and I thought you were filling out forms.”   
“I got bored~. But this... oh, this is far more exciting~. ‘William T. Spears did everything to perfection, and that included... sex~.’”   
“Sutcliffe, what are you doing?”   
“Just reading you a story, darling. ‘When in the heat and throes of pleasure, the London Dispatch’s Manager still managed to keep his composure and drive his partner into ~shuddering orgasms~. He had yet to find anything sexual that could distract him to the point of being the ~limp mess~ he so often turned others into.”   
“Grell Sutcliff, I am serious.”   
“It’s cruel making me do work from home. And I’m just reading what somebody wrote for us. I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. There’s spanking~, Will!”   
“Somebody wrote-”   
“‘That was, until one night...’”   
“What do you mean somebody-”   
“‘One night when he found himself stretched across Grell Sutcliff’s lap, naked as could be-’”   
“Grell, stop-”   
“‘Ass ~red and tender~ from the harsh smacks of leather-clad hands.’”   
“Grell-”   
“‘His cheeks were flushed and he was actually panting~, anticipating when-’”   
“GRELL.”   
“Yes, Will?”   
“Who wrote this?”   
“I haven’t the slightest, darling. It’s on the internet~.”   
William’s eyebrow twitches. “The internet.”   
“That’s what I said, yes.”   
“The _internet_.”   
“For everyone to see~. … Are you angry?”   
“No, I-”   
“How indecent~, Will! You like it! You like knowing that everyone can read this!”   
“Is there one where I strangle you with your own hair?”   
“Oh, no~, there’s one even better~. ‘William was a man who found comfort in order....’”


End file.
